Rachel Berry Does Not Do Heights
by iamJugsTheClown
Summary: The Glee Club volunteers at the County Fair and Puck takes the liberty of trying to help Rachel overcome her fear of heights. Semi-Fluff AU


**Erright… So.. ThatIsRedic wanted a little fluff in the Rachel Berry Does Not series.. and this is what came out of it.. about 2000 words of expositional and 1800 words of fluff-ish. Meh, I gets a little wordy. Mah bad.**

**So once again, thank you all for the kind words in your reviews and the mind blowing amount of alerts and favorites this little endeavor of ours is getting. We love it and it makes us want to write more for you guys. Seriously. Also a special thank you to _couragetcd_ for the great prompts you left in your review. We're working on some that, hopefully if I can keep the momentum going, shouldn't take too long to write. You guys are all awesome, though. For realsies. ThatIsRedic, you are the Hemo to my Naya.**

**Anyway, we don't own glee sadly. But I do own this nifty little baby space heater now, and he really only works to warm my toes. Better than nothing.

* * *

**

**Rachel Berry Does Not Do Heights**

If there was one thing Rachel Berry didn't mind doing it was giving back to the community. As a young starlet in the making these were going to be the kinds of things people remembered about her, besides her impeccable pitch and talent, of course. Years from now, people on the streets of Lima, Ohio will be getting interviewed by and asking who Rachel Barbra Berry was before she had become the Incomparable Rachel Berry who was taking the Great White Way by storm.

Rachel smiled cheerfully to herself as she was brought back to reality by the tinkering of plastic rings hitting off glass bottlenecks. The Allen County Fair was in town again and Mr. Schuester thought it would be a rewarding experience if the McKinley High Glee Club helped out by working some of the stations and game booths for a couple of hours. She'll admit that she too rolled her eyes at their teacher's latest attempt at team unity. But in her humble opinion they wouldn't need to build team unity if he didn't pit each and every one of them against each other each week to inspire a 'Dog Fight Mentality'. But that was neither here nor there because truthfully without Mr. Schuester there wouldn't be a Glee Club in the first place.

She sighed audibly as boredom threatened to completely engulf her entire being. She had been (wo)manning the Ring Toss booth all by herself for the past 45 minutes while Stew, an actual employee of the carnival, took his lunch break. She had started noticing more and more of her teammates meandering around the fairgrounds and she suppressed the urge to pull out her planner and point them back in the directions of the booths they too were supposed to be watching. She took a sweeping look around and saw that most of the fair's regular employees were now coming back from their lunch breaks which explained why her teammates and friends were going off to enjoy themselves.

She had seen Finn, Noah and Mike heading over to the concession stands. And she shuddered at the thought of what those three might be ingesting at this very moment. Something deep fried, no doubt.

Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, were over at the Racing Booth. But instead of pointing their nozzles at the targets the five of them were having a water fight amongst themselves and a few passersby got caught in their crossfire as well. Rachel smiled as she watched her friends enjoy themselves.

Sam and Quinn were hand in hand waiting in line to go on a ride that looked like it spun you around about 70 revolutions per minute. Rachel didn't have a gag reflex but even that kind of made her stomach turn a little. She looked around again and couldn't spot Santana or Brittany anywhere. This didn't surprise her. Nor did she want to know what type of mischief those two were getting themselves into.

By the time Rachel had located her entire team, Stew had finally come back from his lunch break and in a much better mood than when he'd left. Men and food were always a winning combination. "Welcome Back, Stew. I hope you had a pleasant lunch." Rachel greeted as he stepped over the counter and back into booth.

"Good as it coulda been." Stew replied gruffly as he tied his apron back around his midsection and bellowed out whichever attention grabbing catchphrases seemed to work to bring people over to his booth.

"Oh." Rachel said. "Okay then. It was very nice to meet you, Stew. Enjoy the rest of your… tour." She finished with a smile as she placed her bottom on the counter and spun so that she was facing the outside of the booth.

Stew gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Miss Rachel. You enjoy the rest of the fair, now." And he tipped his hat to her then turned his attentions back resumed hollering to the passing fair goers.

Rachel strode a few paces and stopped abruptly in her tracks. She realized, sadly, that she (again) was the odd one out. She could go and sit by the music stage and just enjoy people watching until a suitable amount of time had elapsed for her to excuse herself and head home. She considered briefly if she should just bag the rest of the evening altogether and practice for more YouTube videos she'd been wanting to record. As she was turning over the ideas in her mind she was suddenly acutely aware that she was no longer standing by herself.

The very commanding presence of Noah Puckerman had sidled up beside her and he was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She was caught in a hormone induced daze that she'd been profoundly aware of for the past few months now. During rehearsals she'd been misstepping during dance numbers whenever he was close in her vicinity. Her mouth would run dry when he'd make an offhanded comment to her about how good she'd sounded during practice. Belatedly she'd croak out a "Th-Thank you, Noah." And she'd quickly pack up her things and make a beeline for her locker.

At this moment she was staring at his jawline. Rachel immediately noticed the fine dark hairs that scattered along his face and hadn't realized until this very moment that she found facial hair _extremely_ sexy. She wanted to trace it with her fingertips and follow the trail as it blended seamlessly into sideburns and over the sides of his head then to the longer hairs of his Mohawk. She gulped and turned her gaze back to where he was still looking. "Hello, Noah. A-Are you enjoying the fair?" She asked lamely as she tugged her lower lip between her teeth. Rachel did not enjoy feeling so unsure about herself. Usually she had such a firm grasp on her emotions, but Noah elicited different reactions from her.

Puck snorted in response and shrugged. "S'fuckin' weak. They don't even serve beer here. Why go to a fair completely sober? It makes no sense." He questioned as he turned to look down at the five foot nothing powerhouse standing nervously beside him. He quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel fought the need to point out that he was underage and drinking while operating and being around all this heavy duty machinery was a recipe for disaster. So instead she just nodded her head agreeably. Puck made a scoffing noise again and asked, "So, you done for the night, Berry? Or were you going to just stand in the middle of this courtyard looking like a lost child?" He smirked at her to let her know he was just teasing.

She shyly tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear and said, "Well I had just realized that I was the only one without a partner here within our group, so I was trying to figure out what I was going to do with my night. Maybe sit and listen to the band play a couple songs and watch some square dancing over there." Why was she spewing such nonsense? Damn her inability to stay poised and under control while in the presence of this particular Hunk of Man Meat. Rachel inwardly rolled her eyes and flicked the little snickering devil off her shoulder. Poised, calm and collected. _Starlets stay in control during stressful situations. Poised, calm and collected._

Puck had dropped his arms from his chest and stuffed one hand into his pocket as he turned to face Rachel he draped his other arm over her shoulder nudging her closer to his chest. "I don't have a partner either. You, wanna be partnerless together?" He asked with a soft little grin and all of a sudden he wasn't such a commanding presence anymore.

Rachel let out a relieved sigh and beamed her 100 watt smile at him. "That sounds lovely, Noah." And she settled more comfortably into the nook his body made for her.

Puck nodded and glanced around them until he found what he was looking for, he smiled to himself. He grabbed her small hand in his much larger one and began hauling her towards a large group of people. Rachel almost wanted to protest and yank her arm out of his grasp had it not been for the slow tingly sensation fanning through her arm from where their palms connected and fingers intertwined. All of that from an action that lacked any intimacy whatsoever. She squeezed his hand tighter in hers.

They reached the group and it felt like within seconds they were immersed in the middle of the crowd and Rachel had no idea what was going on or where they were. The only thing she was intensely aware of was that she was now pressed back to chest against Noah and had not one inkling to try and force any form of personal space between them.

As if reading her thoughts, Noah lifted his arms and draped them over her shoulders so that they hung heavily in front of Rachel's chest. She looked down slightly and took in how their fingers wove together in a very couple-like kind of handhold and she stifled a giddy laugh, biting at the corner of her lip to suppress the smile that threatened to break her face in two. She could barely feel the cool air on this clear spring evening because she was too busy reveling in the feeling of Noah's frame towering over her and keeping her warm.

They shuffled forward as the rest of the crowd did the same around them while Noah bent down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "I know what you're thinking, Berry." He said gruffly.

Rachel's smile faltered slightly at his words. _How could he know that I was having dirty impure thoughts about his hands and how they'd feel roaming all ov—_ "I—don't think you do, Noah." She shook her head as her cheeks flushed pink and they moved with the crowd again.

Noah laughs a little and Rachel feels it rumble against her back. He resituates his arms to keep her close to him and speaks again. "I know you're kinda scared of these rides…"

Rachel pulls away slightly to turn her head and meet Noah's eyes. "No I'm not. I'm not scared of anything, Noah." She replies in complete seriousness and he laughs again while moving his hands down her sides to rest on her hips as they make it towards the front of the line. He must have had her really distracted because Rachel hadn't once noticed that they were in the line for the Ferris wheel.

When he says nothing and just squeezes at her waist she turns back to the front and her feet falter to a stop and he stumbles slightly too._ Not scared of anything except this!_ "N-Noah. I can't—" She's trying to turn back and get out of the line somehow but Noah has his grip on her. _I've been avoiding rides all day because this very feeling! _She felt her chest making quiet gasps for air.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Rach—you're alright." He was trying to get her to concentrate on his face and his voice. His thumbs are stroking smoothly on her bare shoulder and the other is cupping her cheek softly. "I'll be right there with you. I promise. It'll be okay."

She's close to whimpering. But she's trying to keep her _Starlet Poise_ in front of all these people who will one day reflect on a day that Rachel Berry stood out to them. She wouldn't want the highlight to include her having a major panic attack in front of the Ferris wheel at the County Fair. Her stunning rendition of a Broadway classic that clinches McKinley High the National Championship is what she wants to be remembered for.

So she nods blankly and on unsteady legs let's Noah guide her towards one of the cars hanging from what looks, to Rachel, like poorly assembled steelwork and loose nuts and bolts. _One more spin and this thing could come crumbling to the ground! _Her hands are shaking as she tries to find footing on the wobbling seat.

"Uh, is she ok, dude?" The guy asked, whom Rachel guessed to probably be only a few years older than she and Noah anyway. This thought did not help matters. She starts whispering frantically to Puck grasping as the collar of his shirt to get his attention. "Noah! He's practically our age. There's no way he's old enough to even work those controls." She hisses at him.

He grins at the guy. "Yep. We're good. Thanks man." Puck took the seat next to Rachel and pulled her shoulder to him as he draped his arm around her back. Their car was secured and Rachel was gripping the lap bar in front of her with white knuckles. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head which made her tense up in his arms even more. "We'll be fine, Rachel. Just try to enjoy the view."

Puck was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole thing. He thought it might be amusing to kind of see her lose her cool but also at the same time he could maybe help Rachel get over this slight phobia of heights she's had her entire life. What? They've known each other since they were kids. The Jewish community in Lima is not as large as you'd think.

He realized too late that this was not just a _slight_ phobia and that Rachel was actually trying to keep a full blown anxiety attack at bay. They jerked forward three cars and this did not work to calm Rachel's nerves in the least. A few more stop-and-go's to get all the cars filled with new riders and Rachel was still sitting stiffly next to Noah. He sighed and ran his hand through his Mohawk and tried to figure out how much trouble he was in for putting Rachel in this predicament.

After one revolution her grip on the lap bar had loosened considerably but it didn't mean that she was any more at ease about riding on the Ferris wheel at all. In fact now her terror was actually morphing itself and turning into anger. Her nostrils flared as Noah ran his palm softly over her shoulder in an effort to keep her mind off of their surroundings. He may be handsome and devilishly good with his hands, but there was no way she was _not_ going to notice that they were in a rickety little Ferris wheel car suspended over 50 feet in the air and had been that way for the past 3 minutes and 14 seconds. _Unmoving._

"Look, Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't think –"

"Why aren't we moving?" She asked agitated. "Why are we stopped? Are you stuck?" She looked back and forth and all around her quickly which made the car sway slightly and her hands gripped at Puck's forearm. He winced as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Ah! Jeez! Easy, Berry." He pried her fingers off his arm and laced their fingers together. He peered down over the side and saw them loading Artie into the car with Tina sliding in after him. "They're almost done. Artie wants to see the skyline too." He said trying to tease a little.

Rachel shot him a scathing glare which effectively shut him up the rest of the ride. She, however did not release her tight grasp on his hand. Thankfully there was only half a revolution left for them to get off the ride. As soon as the lap bar was pulled away Rachel stormed off the platform and onto solid ground where she took a deep breath and stood with her tiny fists balled tightly clenching and unclenching. They happened to be a little ways off of the fairgrounds now where there was just a wide open field but you could still hear the arcade, rides and games, and music off in the distance. The field was dimly lit by the lights coming off the rides closest to them.

Puck shuffled his way over to her slowly knowing that he deserved whatever tongue lashing she was about to give him.

Before he got too close Rachel rounded on him and had that murderous look in her eyes. She had her index finger jutting outward and it was aimed right for his chest. "Noah Puckerman! How dare you! You know how terrified I am of heights! You knew and you still brought me up there! Do you know how many people have gotten injured because of Ferris wheel accidents? Do you know how many people have died because of amusement park incidences? Do you—" Rachel was cut off by Noah's mouth on hers.

She froze for a second and didn't react until Noah moved his hand to the back of her neck and bunched her hair in his fist and then she relented and gave in to the feeling of Noah's lips finally touching her in some way. Her fingers gripped at his biceps as he pulled her closer still wrapping his other arm around her waist. She whimpered softly as their lips and tongues moved together in tandem with each other.

The kiss ended softly as he pecked at her lips twice more before loosening his hold on her body. She looked deep in his eyes and he gave a sheepish grin and shrugged one shoulder up. "Sorry. I really needed to do that. And I was trying to help you. You know, overcome your fears or some shit."

Rachel's lip curled at his words and she may have even snarled at him. She shoved out of his hold. "Help? You think that was helping? You help by starting off small. You climb a tree or a ladder. You don't decide to scale Mount Everest without practicing on at least some rock climbing walls first. And you _definitely _don't deceive me into getting on that death contraption with you where we get stranded at the top for 4 minutes and 37 seconds. I COULD HAVE DIED!" She finished and drops both fists into his chest bluntly where he captures them in his hands to keep her close and prevent her from trying to cause him injury which would probably only end up hurting her more than anyway.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He said softly and she could tell that he actually meant it. "I didn't know."

She dropped her arms pathetically at her sides and laid her forehead in the middle of his chest. Noah laughed lightly at her and wrapped his strong arms around her back and shoulders and smiled to himself when he felt her snake hers around his midsection. "I'm sorry." He said again softly into the crown of her head and pressed another kiss into her hair just like before.

"Please don't do that again, okay, Noah?" She pleaded with him quietly. He nodded vehemently and the stubble on his chin caught some of her hair which he smoothed back with his hand.

"I promise, baby. The highest you'll go from now on is my second story bedroom. Deal?" He said shamelessly in his usual Puck swagger.

It must have been her nerves being shot to hell for the evening or just that Noah had completely broken down all of her barriers but she wasn't even offended by his statement. She assumed that she just needed a good night's sleep (away from Puck) and she'd be all better. But against all her better judgment she nodded her head heavily on his chest in acknowledgment.

They stood like that for a few moments longer before Rachel started to giggle to herself quietly. Noah pulled back to look down at Rachel to see if she'd, in fact, finally lost her mind. She looked normal. But then again she always did. So he asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Um…what's so funny?"

She laughed a little harder and had to actually pull away from Noah to catch her breath. Once she'd finally calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence Rachel said, "There were so many simpler ways to ask me out on a date, Noah. You didn't have to take the psychological route." She giggled again. "I assure you we would have done something more entertaining than waiting for me to freak out on a Ferris wheel. But then again, I guess we don't really do simple, do we?" Still giggling, Noah stepped up to Rachel and placed both hands on her cheeks to lift up her face to his.

"No, babe. We are most definitely not going to be simple." Then his mouth captured hers again as she smiled into his kiss.

* * *

**So… how was the fluff? Good? Bad? So-so?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all have a great day! **


End file.
